


This is Halloween

by Animerulzs1267



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2p! USUK, 2ps being psychos, Halloween, Halloween Night, Horror, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Trick or Treating, crazy killers, murder spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver is saved by Allen from a perverted pig, he gets asked on a date--or rather a chance to kill some bad guys in a murder spree--and how can he possibly say no to that? 2p! USUK, Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Halloween

This is Halloween

Oliver, dressed as an adorable rabbit in a full out suit, strolled gleefully with a pumpkin basket. Children passed by politely, running excitedly to other houses for candy on the sidewalks. Some dressed as vampires or ghosts and there was the occasional toilet monster. Oliver thought this was the best time of the year to dress up and enjoy getting some candy.

Night brimmed itself lightly down the street by moon; Oliver took out a piece of candy, unwrapped it and took a bite of the chocolaty goodness whilst walking down his path. From the end of the neighborhood street he saw a house. It wasn't a nice, cleanly propped house like the ones Oliver went, but he could see such dark energy around it. He was suspicious inside but thought it gave great effect as he got closer to see its questionable creepiness and decided to go near. The house was murky, best to say a haunted house with a deck at the front and one pumpkin on the steps.

Oliver noticed, as he walked up carefully, that the yard at front was rather dirty and needed loving touch ups in his opinion. He came close to the house yet was weary to go any closer than the front door. He went up to the deck, pushed the doorbell with its tone ringing loudly around him and waited. The door opened a tad; a tall, grumpy-looking man faced Oliver with an annoyed expression. He was rather alarming to stare but this man caught him off-guard just by his appearance: wrinkly, suspicious and smelly. Oliver noticed him observing him, mostly down, and grinned as though he was given a special present.

"Hello there, young man," he said sweetly, Oliver's skin crawled unpleasantly.

Oliver felt squeamish and said, "Um...I apologize if I have disturbed-"

"No, no, no, I should've known someone like you would come here. I don't have much candy right now, but why don't you come in and I'll see if I have-"

"O-on second thought," Oliver stammered convincingly, backing away slowly. "I just remembered I have to go…"

Oliver turned away and deep down he knew there was no turning back. He knew things were about to go haywire. The man trailed behind Oliver carefully, eyes following with dark intentions. But instead-

"TRICK OR TREAT, BITCH!"

Oliver turned around, witnessing a sudden attack from a large man behind the disgusting pervert and with one swing whacked him behind the head. Once the old person fell to the ground the stranger began beating him to a pulp. Thankfully for Oliver, the man wearing the hockey mask specked with blood and hitting the pervert with a barb-wired bat was someone he knew.

As Allen continued beating furiously, with each hit brutal than the last, Oliver politely spoke up, "Allen, dear, I think he is dead."

"Like hell he is!" barked Allen. He kicked the man's head so hard it splatted more blood across the yard, just missing Oliver's shoes. With that, Allen ceased beating the dead man and said curtly, "What the fuck were you doing, coming to this fuck-head's house?"

Oliver took out from his pumpkin basket a knife and waved it simply. "Well, since I knew this man's history, I thought it'd be best to kill him. But I was going to do it at a corner away from his house, not publicly at the end of the neighborhood."

He could see Allen was exhausted; his white shirt, dark jacket, pants and mask were bloody. Oliver glanced mildly at the man on the floor and felt no remorse whatsoever. He almost wanted to kick him on the head, too, but decided not to as it would damage his beautiful Halloween costume.

Allen took off his mask, revealing his face and a noticeable black eye on the left and sighed, "Now what? You gonna go home, cause I got stuff to do..."

"What happened to your eye?" Oliver asked, concerned.

He covered his it with his left hand and said, "Nothin'."

"Oh, well, I guess I will be off then,"

And with that, Oliver turned and walked away. When he heard Allen call for him he stopped.

"Wait, that's it?" he said, confused. "Ya not gonna come along for a cool killing spree?"

"Umm...why would I do that, now?"

"I...fuck it, forget it," Allen began to walk further off but Oliver grasped Allen's arm in a hug.

Allen glared in annoyance but Oliver pouted childishly. "Please tell me...?" He asked sweetly.

"I just thought you, of all psychos, would wanna tag along my greatness... Fuck it, I have no one to spend Halloween and thought you'd be in."

"Oh, how splendid!" Oliver said joyfully, jumping on his tiptoes. "A Halloween killing spree date! How interesting!"

"Yeah...wait, you serious?" Allen asked.

"Let's go now!" Oliver pulled his arm and as they were about to leave, Allen told him he needed a mask.

"Oh don't worry, dear. I have this cute bunny mask in my basket, that should suffice. Oh, this is exciting! I haven't spent a Halloween with you since ever!"

It was going to be such a wonderful Halloween now that Allen invited him to join in. And it was a date, too! How delightful!

XxXxXxX

The night was young, gentle and content around the city's busy atmosphere this Halloween. Men in alleyways lurked back and forth and passed by others lying on the floor, near trashcans or sleeping on the dirty floor. The only two people not walking was Oliver and Allen. Some people stared suspiciously at the two who wore their masks, covering their daunting expressions.

Allen was the one who surveyed the area, looking for anyone suspicious while holding his spiked bat like a cane. Oliver held his basket full of candies, one hand held the handle while the other fiddled his long, grey bunny ear. He too paid attention but acted as though distracted.

Oliver and Allen only leaned on the brick wall, casually resting their backs on it, while waiting for the man Allen wanted to 'visit'.

"Hey, Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please remind me why we need to see this one guy?"

Allen, passing an infuriating sigh, said impatiently, "Mother fucker owes me cash. All he does is fuck girls on the side and takes their money. Well, bitch needs to learn not to take money from a guy."

"May I ask, was he a lover for yours?"

"No..." he shrugged, indifferently. "We fucked once, so what?"

"He meant nothing to you, right?"

"Why the hell are ya asking me this?"

"Because I can see you are hurt, dear," Oliver said sweetly, looking at Allen's face whose eyes stared darkly to him. "You feel like everyone is against you. I'm not. I joined you because you were lonely-"

"Shut up,"

Before Oliver could protest, he glanced and saw a man, no older than thirty, walking pass the two with a lady around his arm. Allen was the first to move out, followed by Oliver. They kept their distance but remained closely on their trail until the couple stoped at the end of the alleyway. Oliver saw the man, wearing his best black-and-white furred jacket kiss the girl on the cheek, pushed her off and gave a slap on the butt. Brute, he thought in disgust.

When the man turned around he saw the psychos and stared in bewilderment. And just before he spoke, Allen dashed off and swung his bat up in the air and smashed the asshole's head right in. Oliver merely watched as some people from behind shrieked and ran off; Oliver tapped a foot and waited for Allen to finish pounding the man's head. Eventually he did finish, his shirt and jeans covered in large specks of blood and heaving deep breaths of exhaustion.

"Finally..." Allen got down and began searching for the guy's pockets. All he found was a wallet full of hundreds.

"I guess that must be it?"

"Yep, pretty much..." Allen sounded disappointed, as though the thrill of killing an unjust man was, well, unjust...

Then, Oliver had an idea, "Allen, can you help me drag this man over that wall?"

Allen looked up in confusion, "Why?"

"Please?"

And so, Allen helped Oliver drag the man's body over to the left wall, slumping him between garbage cans and cardboard boxes. Oliver took out a knife from previously and took off the man's jacket and shirt. One stab, two stabs, three stabs and finally a clean cut up the chest and down to the navel while blood splurged all over the floor. The sickening scent fumed the aroma of shit and trash, perfuming the area disgustingly.

"Dude, what are you...?" Allen watched as Oliver turned his basket upside down and poured candy all over the open body.

He then took his hand, literally shoved it in the man's stomach and got to work on writing on the wall 'TRICK OR TREAT' in bold red letters.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Allen said, sounding thrilled.

"Let's take a selfie!" Olive gave him a peace sign with his bloody right hand and grinned behind the bunny mask.

Oliver could sense Allen smiling back at him and saw him taking out his phone. Once the two got near the body, Allen rose his phone and got a complete view of the handy work Oliver had done.

"'kay, say...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

"Happy Halloween!"

Click!

XxXxXxX

"Babe, you're a cute dorky genius!" Allen proclaim delightfully, his head resting on Oliver's lap while he used his phone. "Everyone loves it, even Vladimir, the prick-face!"

"Vladimir Putin or Vladimir of Other Russia?"

"Both!" Getting up and sitting closer to Oliver, he immediately smacked their lips and kissed him passionately.

Soon enough, Allen started snogging Oliver to the point of pinning him down the couch and after dumping his phone away he pulled Oliver's shirt over and prepared to do more when the news flashed up.

"Tonight, we have reports of two psychopaths on a killing spree," said the woman on TV seriously. "So far two men were killed, but we believe there are more..."

"Dear, they're talking about us!" Oliver said happily while Allen's lips sucked on his nipples.

"Mmm..."

"...police have named the two 'Bunny Man' and 'Hockey Killer two point oh'."

"Wait, what the fuck?" Allen shouted at the TV, surprised. "I'm called 'Hockey Killer two point oh'? What kind of effing name is that, am I not clearly the best Jason ever? Huh, tell me!"

Oliver found himself giggling at the notion, "You are a better Jason, dearie, now come here!" And right away he pounced on top of a shocked Allen and gave him every bit of love he could throughout the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late?) Halloween everyone! Hope you guys got a lot of candy and are enjoying Nov 1st! :)


End file.
